Shake It Up Rated M one shots
by ratedmatureoneshots
Summary: you and Deuce get FREAKY WITH IT ;


Paste your document here.

I sat in the cinema with the gang, in between CeCe and Deuce whilst Rocky sat next to CeCe. We weren't on date or anything, though I wished we were. I really liked Deuce but he didn't seem to like me. I kept edging my arm towards his, and everytime we touched, he'd jerk away from me like I'd burnt him. I looked over at CeCe and Rocky . They hadn't even noticed. We were at the part of the movie where the guy proposed to his girlfriend, both CeCe and Rocky were almost in tears.

My eyes widened when the girl on screen said yes, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. I looked at Deuce to see how he has taking it, but, to my surprise, he was already looking at me. I looked quickly back at the screen where the man and woman looked ready to swallow each other. I gasped quietly when the woman started to take his shirt off. I dared to look at Deuce again, and he was watching the screen carefully, I nudged his shoulder, and asked, "Hoping to pick up some tips?" He chuckled quietly, and replied, "Maybe." I managed to summon some courage and asked, "For any girl in particular?" I blushed as I heard loud moans coming from the speakers. He looked me dead in the eye, and said, "You."

I widened my eyes, and he quickly said, "Just kidding." I nodded, telling myself that he'd never like me, but the next time, I tried to touch, him, instead of pulling away, he laced his fingers into mine. The sex scene onscreen was getting very graphic. It was totally blush-worthy. I got up, and told Deuce , Rocky and CeCe that I was going to the toilet, then walked away hoping madly that Deuce would follow me. To my delight, he did.

I turned around to look at him, "Are you stalking me?" I asked with as serious a face as I could manage. "Maybe," He said, shrugging. I nodded and walked into the ladies toilets, and he followed. "Deuce, you can't come in here," I told him. "So?" He said, shrugging, "So, unless you can pee sitting down, you need to leave." I said, folding my arms, "Who said anything about peeing?" He asked rhetorically, pushing me into a toilet stall.

I was shocked to say the lest when he entered the stall with me, and locked the door behind him. We were in the disabled stall, so there was quite a bit of room to move around. "What are you doing?" I asked him, sitting on the closed toilet seat. He walked over to stand in front of me, and shook his head, "Do you know how long I've wanted you for, (Y/N)?" I furrowed my brows, confused. "What?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what!"

Realisation sunk in, "You w-want me?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip, "More than you could ever imagine,"

I swallowed, trying to make my voice sound as seductive as possible, then whispered, "I'm yours,"

He approached me, then looked me in the eye, "(Y/N), look, it's been a long, long time since I've had any ... release, and I just want to warn you, I won't be gentle, and I won't be able to stop either." I nodded.

"Okay," I whispered, standing up and pulling his lips to mine.

He deepened the kiss immediatly, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I allowed, and stroked his tongue with mine, exploring his mouth. I felt him groan into my mouth, and then felt a rush of heat rushing downwards. I ground my hips into his roughly, and he moved his lips to my collarbone, sucking and biting. I gasped and brought my hands up to his shirt buttons, and unbuttened them as fact as I could. He moved his hands to my skirt and pulled it down, and I kicked it off. I brought my hands to the bottom of my tee shirt and pulled it over my head. Deuce pulled away from me, and looked and me.

"You are so.. beautiful," He whispered. I smiled. I'd wanted him to tell me that for ages.

"And _you _have way too many clothes on," I said, yanking his trousers down. He looked at me again, and seemed to be warring with himself, he walked over to me, and unclasped my bra easily, then fondled my breasts roughly. I moaned uncontrolably, and he laughed.

I started to shake, barely able to stand as he moved his head down and sucked gently on one breast as he fondled the other. "Deuce," I gasped, pleasure overwhelming me. To my surprise, I felt him slap my ass. I jolted in shock, and he leaned over to whisper in my ear "Shut up, slut, people are going to hear us." If these were any other circumstances, I would have been furious at being called a slut. But these weren't any other circumstances, and it was turning me on seriously.

I nodded, and told him I would keep quiet, and he rubbed where he's smacked, biting my nipple roughly. I fought to not make any sounds.

He brought his hand down south and dipped into my underwear, and stroked along my slit, "Hmm... you're wet already, huh?"

I nodded shakily "Y-yeahhh..." His eyes narrowed, "Was that a moan or a reply?" He asked, "A reply..." I sighed as he stroked my slit repeatedly ,but not touching my clit where I need him almost the most.

"Huh, it sounded like a moan to me..." And before I could say anything, he sat on the closed toilet seat, bent me over his lap, and smacked my ass. Hard. I bit into my arm to muffle my groans as he smacked me again and again and again. I was horrified to feel myself getting wetter.

"Deuce," I moaned, not thinking first. I remembered that I should have kept my mouth shut too late, and he spanked harder, "I you'd only learn to keep your mouth shut, this could be so much easier for you," He said, and I could'nt help it. I cried out in half pleasure and half pain. He brought his hand down the back of my panties to feel my slit, "Wow, you're even wetter than before... this is turning you on, isn't it?" I tried not to give in, and he started stroking my slit up and down, agonizingly slowly, not penetrating me and not touching my clit either. It was agonizing.

"Please," I gasped, biting my lips to keep from screaming.

"Please what?" He asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice, "Please... just touch me..."

"I _am _touching you, (Y/N)," He told me, stroking faster to give emphasis to his words.

"No - that-s - that's not w-what I meant. JU - JUST PLEASE TOUCH MY.."

"Your... what?"

He was cruel. Very cruel. "My clit," I gasped out finally, just rub my clit, fuck me, take me, just _do _it, please!" I begged, starting to cry now.

He laughed darkly, and pressed down on my clit, flicking it with his finger. I bucked against his hand, and then started moaning wildly as he penetrated me with another finger. I groaned wildly, bucking madly against his hand, when suddenly, he stood up, pushing me off him, and took off his jeans, then his boxers. He stood me in front of him, and then I felt his erection sliding along my slit, he stopped when he got to my clit, and presses on it with his dick, rubbing hard. I was crazy with lust, and then he started to talk "Do you want me, (Y/N)?" I nodded furiously, "You know I do."

"Then beg for it,"

I wasted no time in complying with his wishes, "Please, Deuce, please, just.. fuck me, I don't care how you do it, but I want you - I _need _you."

I felt him nod, he seemed satisfied, and then I felt him thrust into me. I let out a loud guttural groan, "Deuce!" I gasped, meeting each thrust with my hips. He gripped my shoulders, and I was sure he'd leave bruises, but I didn't really care.

He seemed to be losing his control too. "(Y/N)... oh fuck," He gasped, I felt him nearing his climax, and he whispered in my ear, "Come for me, (Y/N)," He reached around in front of me and rubbed my clit fast and hard, then he shifted his hips so he was thrusting into me at a new angle. He hit a spot I didn't even know existed and I saw stars. "Deuce! Oh... Deuce!" I couldn't remember anything but his name as I bucked my hips into his, "I'm gonna..." He began, "M- me too," I gasped.

I groaned loudly as I came, and he seemed to be coming aswell. I held onto the wall, I it all I could do to keep from falling to my knees. Deuce pulled out of me, and held ont o a wall too. He took deep breaths, and looked at me, then started to get dresed, "Rocky and CeCe will be wondering where we are," He said, and then he left me standing by myself, naked, in the disabled stall in the girls bathrooms.

Yes , this is sorta coppied but OH WELLL


End file.
